i_chufandomcom-20200223-history
Toya Honoki
|color2 = |Name = Toya Honoki |Kanji = 朴木十夜 |Roumaji = Hōnoki Tōya |Aliases = Toya (Issei, Tsubaki, Tatsumi, Aoi) Honoki-san (Shiki, Akira) Toya-san (Mutsuki, Akio, Takamichi, Michiru, Kanata, Li, Kyosuke, Runa, Momosuke) Toya-kun (Kokoro, Futami) Holy Angel (Eva) |Image = Hoonoki Tooya Twitter Icon.png |Caption = "If you are going to watch over me, I feel like I can do just about everything!" |Gender = Male |Age = 22 |BT = B |Bday = December 2nd |Height = 5'9" or 175 cm |Weight = 53 kg |Unit = |Position = Member |Status = Alive |Family = Unnamed Father Unnamed Mother Unnamed younger Sister |Hobby = Rising decoretive plants |FFood = Strawberries |LFood = Shrimps |CV = Minegishi Kei }} Toya Honoki (朴木十夜 Hōnoki Tōya) is one of the main characters in I-Chu. He is a part of the Idol Unit, Tenjyou Tenge, who was the eighth to be introduced in the game. Profile Description A boy with soft manners, who is kind towards everyone and very polite. Because of his very calm personality he's also an airhead. He is close to Tsubaki, whom he has supported since forever. Additionally, he mediates whenever Madarao Tatsumi and Kakitsubata Aoi are fighting. Even if he looks like he doesn't drink at all, he's actually a strong drinker. Interview *''Make a simple self introduction'' **"My name is Honoki Toya. I would've never thought that me, a mere assistant for Tsubaki, will aim to be an idol along with him." *''How did you become an idol?'' **"I've always liked seeing people smiling. That's why, I'll become a splendid idol that can bring smile to everyone's face." *''Your impression upon meeting the other members?'' **"Tsubaki had always been a troublesome child since long ago... But, I think he has a charm that attracts everyone towards him." Personality To Be Added. Profile Story Appearance General Appearance = To Be Added. |-| Regulars = - RR Card = To Be Added. - SR Card = To Be Added. - UR Card = To Be Added. - LE Card= To Be Added. - GR Card= To Be Added. |-| Specials = - GR Card= To Be Added. }} }} Voiced Lines |Scout = Did you call for me? |Idolizing = I feel that I can make a great leap. |Reg1 = I'm Toya Honoki. Pleased to be your acquaintance from hereafter. |Reg2 = Tenjyou Tenge. That is the name of our group. |Reg3 = I'm not fond of shrimps. I simply can't withstand its smell and shape... |Reg4 = Tsubaki and I are childhood friends. He'd always been a difficult person to handle... |Reg5 = The fight between Tatsumi and Aoi? They're good enough friends to argue with each other~ |Reg6 = If you put your trust in me then I shall support you with all my might. |Reg7 = How about you try growing decorative plants as well? Your mind will be soothed. |Reg8 = Won't you have a cup of tea with me sometimes? It's important to be relaxed at any time. |Reg9 = You'd like to know my secret? Then, let's get along even more. |Reg10 = I bought new haori. Does it look good on me? |Sep1 = I believe that there are rabbits in the moon. |Sep2 = The voice of a bell cricket is truly beautiful. It healed me. |Oct1 = Well then, I'm going to get sweets from Tsubaki and the others ♪ |Oct2 = The wind is so strong that it pierced my body. Managing one's body condition is much more important that works, okay? |Nov1 = 23rd is Labor Day. Please take it easy and rest on that day. |Nov2 = Fufuu~ there's no one else who suits the image of Autumn Appetite as much as Ban -kun! |Dec1 = When I was a kid I used to make Kamakura Basically an igloo with Tsubaki a lot. |Dec2 = This year I've relied on you a lot too. As the new year unwraps I hope to work well with you again. |Jan1 = Happy New Year! Let's make this year a good one too! |Jan2 = How were the results of your fortune slip? Mine was 'slightly good luck'. |Feb1 = Is this strawberry chocolate!? Thank you very much♪ |Feb2 = Bean scattering, huh... Then, let's ask Tsubaki to be the oni♪ "Oni" means literally "demon". On Setsubun people scatter beans to keep the evil spirits away |Mar1= I went to see the cherry blossoms with Aoi! It was so pretty that I felt touched~ |Mar2= How about we go flower viewing together? I prepared some snacks too |Story = From which story should we start? |Download = Please wait patiently and have some tea. |Main1 = Please choose a chapter that you like, okay? |Main2 = This one looks interesting! |Love1 = Love story? Fufu. It feels a bit embarrassing. |Love2 = If it's alright with you, shall we read it together? |Shop = The shop is over here. |Purchase = I'm feeling at loss on what to buy. |Friend = If you're looking for your friend's info then it's over here. |Other = It seems it can do various things. |Start1 = Let's go. |Skill1A = Let's do it. |Skill1B = Blinking is forbidden. |Skill1C = That was a nice rhythm. |Clear1 = I've worked up a good sweat. |Affection1 = I'd like to get closer to you. |Start2 = I shall show you a wonderful dream. |Skill2A = Please look carefully. |Skill2B = Everyone, please follow after me. |Skill2C = I won't be stopped by anyone. |Clear2 = That felt nice. |Affection2 = It because you watched over me. |Start3 = Let's show them that we'll make this a success. |Skill3A = May this feeling reach you...! |Skill3B = Let's show them. |Skill3C = It feels as if I've grown a pair of wings. |Clear3 = Everyone's smile becomes my strength. |Affection3 = Can you hear my heart throbbing? |ClipStartMenu = |ClipDownload = |ClipScout = |ClipIdol = |ClipReg1 = |ClipReg2 = |ClipReg3 = |ClipReg4 = |ClipReg5 = |ClipReg6 = |ClipReg7 = |ClipReg8 = |ClipReg9 = |ClipReg10 = |ClipReg11 = |ClipJun1 = |ClipJun2 = |ClipJul1 = |ClipJul2 = |ClipAug1 = |ClipAug2 = |ClipSep1 = |ClipSep2 = |ClipOct1 = |ClipOct2 = |ClipNov1 = |ClipNov2 = |ClipDec1 = |ClipDec2 = |ClipJan1 = |ClipJan2 = |ClipFeb1 = |ClipFeb2 = |ClipMar1 = |ClipMar2 = |ClipStory = |ClipMain2 = |ClipLove1 = |ClipLove2 = |ClipShop = |ClipFriend = |ClipStart1 = |ClipSkill1A = |ClipSkill1B = |ClipSkill1C = |ClipClear1 = |ClipAff1 = |ClipStart2 = |ClipSkill2A = |ClipSkill2B = |ClipSkill2C = |ClipClear2 = |ClipAff2 = |ClipStart3 = |ClipSkill3A = |ClipSkill3B = |ClipSkill3C = |ClipClear3 = |ClipAff3 = }} Misc. Facts * He is in first generation. * Type he likes: A girl he gets along with. * His younger sister is his twin and she played with Tsubaki's younger sister a lot. * The iKids Kagari Michiru admired him, as apparently Toya had often kindly helping Michiru with works. * He named the stray cats living in the park (the ones seen in his LE) as Shinya (black) and Mahiru (white? tabby). Notes Banner text and Quote source Category:Tenjyou Tenge Category:First Generation